kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tate McRae
Tate McRae (born on July 1, 2003), is a dancer, singer and actress from Canada. Tate trains at the School of Alberta Ballet and competes with YYC Dance Project. Despite her living in Canada, she has been known to travel to many regional and national conventions and competitions in the United States. Tate's dance training began when she took her first ballet class at age six, but she didn't compete in her first competition until two years later in 2011. In November 2015, Tate was offered a scholarship into the Berlin State Ballet School for a two week intensive. This scholarship was awarded when she won the silver medal at the final round of Youth America Grand Prix in New York City. In 2016, Tate auditioned for FOX network's So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation, a youth-centered spin-off of the original hit dance show So You Think You Can Dance. Tate's audition for the show was successful and she went on to be featured as a main competitor on the show. Outside of dancing, Tate is also a singer and actress. She even voiced the rag doll Spot Splatter Splash in Nickelodeon's Lalaloopsy. Dances Solos A Lover's Complaint - contemporary - choreographed by Stacy Tookey * 2nd overall high score junior solo - NYCDA in Las Vegas, Nevada Raven's Lament - contemporary Stillness - contemporary - choreographed by Travis Wall Zillionaire - jazz - choreographed by Will Loftis * 1st overall teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Duets For Blue Skies - contemporary (with Jaycee Wilkins) - 2014 * 1st overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention * 1st overall mini high score duet/trio - NYCDA in Phoenix, Arizona Nothing More, Nothing Less - contemporary (with Talia Seitel) * 2nd overall junior duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami, Florida Pas de Deux from William Tell - ballet (with Lazaro Corrales) * Top 12 pas de duex ensemble, bronze medal - Youth American Grand Prix National Finals in New York City, New York Bird Girls - contemporary (with Briar Nolet) - 2015 Groups Kero Kero - jazz (with Bella Klassen, Jade Marion-Suciu, and Taryn Miller) * 2nd overall - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Flock of Birds - contemporary (with Bella Klassen, Jade Marion-Suciu, and Taryn Miller) * 1st overall mini group - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Dances for So You Think You Can Dance Solos A Lover's Complaint - contemporary * performed for audition, received a ticket Raven's Lament - contemporary * performed for Team Kathryn in Academy, scored in top 5 The Beginning - contemporary * performed for final round 1, received a safe Lorikeet - contemporary * performed for final round 3, received a safe Duets Goldenheart - contemporary (with Kathryn McCormick) * performed for final round 1, received a safe Don't Panic - contemporary (with Kathryn McCormick) * performed for final round 2, received a safe Manolo - hip hop (with Kida Burns) * performed for final round 2, received a safe I Do What I Love - jazz (with Kida Burns) * performed for final round 2, received a safe Get Here - contemporary (with Kathryn McCormick) * performed for final round 3, received a safe She Used to Be Mine - contemporary (with Kathryn McCormick) * performed for final round 4, received a safe Trouble - Broadway (with Emma Hellenkamp) * performed for final round 4, received a safe Groups Move - hip hop (with Top 10) * performed for final round 1 Prodigy - contemporary (with Top 10 and All-Stars) * performed for final round 1 Let's Nacho - Hollywood (with Top 10 and All-Stars) * performed for final round 2 Me Too - jazz (with Top 9 and All-Stars) * performed for final round 3 Wolf - contemporary (with Top 9) * performed for final round 3 Ain't Playing with Ya - hip hop (with Top 8 and All-Stars) * performed for final round 4 Dance Titles *National Mini Female Best Dancer 2013 *Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2014 *Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2015 *Regional NUVO Junior Female Breakout Artist 2015 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2015 *National Junior Female Best Dancer 2015 *Regional NYCDA Junior Female Outstanding Dancer 2016 Gallery Tate.jpg Tate 2.JPG Tate3.jpg YSK.jpg|Tate in human maxresdefault (3).jpg|Everybody Wants to Rule the World 1f68c3c717512bd8bedd8e722a857c98.jpg|Isolated maxresdefault (4).jpg maxresdefault (5).jpg f24d9f92ccb19643feffebeea6b3ffb1.jpg|Creep 49839d3b7ede76376d9d2a20d53853c6.jpg 6185d62e7230a4e65478c4c2abb4f39f.jpg hqdefault (2).jpg maxresdefault (14).jpg tate-mcrae1.jpg|Swallow Videos Tate McRae - Aftershock SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE Tate McRae Audition from "The Next Generation Auditions 3" SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE Tate Performs from "The Next Generation Academy 1" External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *Starnow *YouTube *Get to Know Tate *Tate McRae Interview - July 2013 *What's In Tate McRae's Dance Bag? Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Canadian Dancers